tvstationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WYJJ-LD
WYJJ-LD is a low-powered television station that is licensed to and serving Jackson, Tennessee. The channel broadcasts in digital on UHF channel 34 (virtual channel 27). It is a primary affiliate of the MyNetworkTV syndicated programming service, and is secondarily affiliated with crime-themed specialty network Court TV. The station is owned by Herndon, Virginia-based HC2 Holdings. The television station is not related to Trenton, Tennessee-licensed radio station WYJJ-FM 97.7 in any way or form. History Although granted a construction permit in the late summer of 2012, it was still silent, and not ready to go on the air. The construction permit was granted under the call sign W27DR-D, and then WADR-LD starting in May 2013. In December 2013, DTV America Corporation announced that they will be launching WADR-LD and three other stations to carry MyNetworkTV programming, with programming from another network surrounding the MyNetworkTV primetime schedule on weeknights. WADR was selected to carry the Soul of the South television network as a primary affiliation and MyNetworkTV as their secondary affiliation. The station finally took to the air in January or February 2014 on UHF channel 27. In May 2014, this station changed the call letters to the current WYJJ-LD. The transmitter is located on the south side of Jackson just off US Route 45. DTV America Corporation entered a strategic partnership with Forever Communications to operate WYJJ-LD. Before the station's launch, Jackson, Tennessee relied on the second sub-channel of CW affiliate WLMT in Memphis for MyNetworkTV and a more close-to-complete complete Me-TV schedule. Me-TV is available on WBBJ-DT3, a third sub-channel of ABC affiliate WBBJ-TV, but that network's programming is only shown in time slots when CBS programming is not aired, since WBBJ-DT3 is a primary CBS affiliate. Now, with WYJJ-LD on the air, ABC and CBS offered through WBBJ-DT & DT3 (ABC in SAP on WBBJ-DT2), and WJKT being the Jackson, Tennessee-area FOX affiliate, Jackson now offers every major network in their market except for the ION Television syndicated programming service. In October 2014, a new NBC affiliate signed on in the Jackson, TN market via a new television station (WNBJ-LD 39), and is now available on Jackson Energy Authority Cable and Dish Network. Before the sign on of WNBJ, distant NBC affiliates WMC-TV in Memphis and WSMV-TV in Nashville were the default NBC affiliates for Jackson, Tennessee. As for The CW, WLMT remains the default over-the-air CW affiliate, since the area is served by cable-exclusive CW Plus outlet "WBJK" on cable channels 2 and 21, depending on which cable company serves the consumer. As for ION Television, it is only available through cable and satellite television in the Jackson, TN DMA, or over-the-air through WPXX-TV in Memphis by default. After the first year On May 5, 2015, the station's primary affiliation was changed to Antenna TV, with MyNetworkTV programming remaining in the primetime schedule. In June 2015, Doctor TV programming was relocated to a new third digital subchannel; the DT2 subchannel is now occupied by Bounce TV, an African American-oriented digital network. Also in summer 2015, WYJJ-LD became available on the cable system of Jackson Energy Authority (JEA), branded as EPlus Broadband Cable. WYJJ's main subchannel can now be viewed on JEA EPlus channel 14, while DrTV on WYJJ-LD3 can be viewed on channel 193. On Monday, November 23, WYJJ added a fourth subchannel carrying religious programming from Sonlife Broadcasting Network. On Friday, January 29, 2016, WYJJ added a fifth subchannel carrying Grit, which broadcast entertainment programming aimed towards men. In spite of the existence of WYJJ-LD5, The Grit feed from WMC-DT3 remains on JEA Cable. WMC-DT2's feed of Bounce TV also remains on cable in Jackson as well. Under new ownership WYJJ was one of several dozen DTV America stations that would be purchased by HC2 Holdings in October 2017. Category:MyNetworkTV Affiliates Category:Court TV Affiliates Category:Channel 27 Category:Jackson, TN Category:Tennessee Category:HC2 Holdings Category:2014 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2014 Category:Former Soul of the South Network affiliates Category:UHF Category:MyNetworkTV Tennessee Category:Other Tennessee Stations